Picking up the Shattered Pieces
by drarrysev
Summary: To protect those he loves and to preserve the Light, Harry Potter allows himself to be sent to Azkaban. 10 Years later he is freed... a broken shell. Will he heal in time to fight... or will the Light lose its only hope because of a plans of a madman?
1. Prisoner of Circumstance

Harry Potter: Picking Up the Shattered Pieces 

**Disclaimer**:  If you recognize it I do not own it… if you don't recognize it then I probably stole… er borrowed it… and on the off chance that it really is mine then please enjoy as that is the only payment I shall ever receive.

**Summary**:  Harry Potter is found guilty of murder, attempted murder, aiding and abetting a known Dark Wizard, and being in the company of Death Eaters.  He is sentenced to life in Azkaban.  He avoids the Dementer's Kiss, but is put into solitary where he receives no visitors except Dementers and prison medical staff.  It is now 10 years later.  The war is at a stale mate… neither side having the power to win and not willing to risk losing.  The people responsible for the crimes Harry Potter was accused of are captured and Harry Potter will be released.  What remains of the kind, responsible, charismatic leader that Harry was becoming?  How much of the young man that commanded respect… even from his hated potions teacher has lasted 10 years in hell?  SLASH  DM/HP  Mpreg mentioned.

**Chapter One: _Prisoner of Circumstance _**

Severus Snape was not a happy man.  In fact he was a very very unhappy man.  Although he recognized the necessity of him being the one to retrieve … save … rescue … whatever term he tried to use they all fail to represent the goal of his mission today.  Today Severus Snape was going to be the first person to see Harry Potter in just over 10 years.  The last time he saw the young man he was almost 18 years old and still weak and rather ill from the ordeals he had endured.  Now Harry would be a 28 year old man… but he would not be anything like the young man Severus Snape remembered.  Harry Potter was most likely suffering some sort of mental illness.  Although it was likely he was kept sane because of his innocence… the actual state of his mind would have to be evaluated and a course to aid him in returning to some semblance of mental health would be determined.      

The dark and foreboding Potions Master, former Spy, and Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shuddered as he entered the most feared prison in all of the wizarding world.  He hated this place.  He had spent 6 months here at the end of the first war.  How ironic that the very reason the first war ended was now interred here.  He wished again that one of the other DA or Order members were able to be here… but it was determined that his ability to restrain himself both physically and emotionally made him the perfect person for this retrieval.

Almost an hour later he approaches the highest security cell in Azkaban.  Deep within its walls, no sunlight or fresh air.  It is dank and dark.  The air smells putrid.  It is cold and rather dark.  As he inserts the key into the door he braces himself for what he may find.

The door squeaks as it opens and a shaft of light pierces the darkness of the cell.  Snape leans in and looks around.  A muttered spell causes a soft light to brighten the small 10 x 12' space.  What he sees causes his breath to catch.  The walls are covered in graffiti.  'My name is Harry' 'I am innocent' 'Remember Love'  'Must Win War'.  The words appear to have been scratched into the stone and then filled with some sort of ink… only as Snape leans close to examine the 'ink' he realizes with a gasp that it is in fact blood that has been used to paint the walls.  A bucket of water and another for waste along with a small cot are the only furniture in the cell.  As Snape turns full circle he sees a small figure huddled in the corner.

"Harry?  It is Professor Snape.  Do you remember me?"  Snape asks in gentle voice.

"No no no no no no no no no.  Potter 50 points and detention…  spy he is a spy… crucio… no no no stop stop…" a rough raspy voice comes from the corner and then the small body shakes and cries.  " I can't help I don't know how."

"Harry… Potter! Listen to me, I am here to take you home… you can leave.  You have been proven innocent."  Snape tries to reason but has no idea how much if any the young man understands.

"Harry… I am Harry… I am Harry… I am innocent… What is innocent?  I don't remember… I remember Love… but I don't know who it is any more… are you Love?  Home home home home… what is home?  Is Love there?  I am Harry," Green eyes, once so full of life, defiant joy, fierce determination, and (yes even Snape must admit it) great intelligence, no lift up and try to focus on the tall person who has entered his cell.  But now Snape almost flinches at the dull gray orbs that squint at him. "I remember… I remember you… you were mean… but but but were good, I think… I punished you for being good… no, that doesn't make any sense… but I know you.  Are you here serve?  I don't like those dreams… when you bow… they hurt and I try to tell you to stop… finally you did… but others, so many others… they cry and I share their tears… but you are not what you were… why are you here?"

Snape swallows and his shoulders sag in both relief and defeat.  Although it is apparent that Harry has retained at least some intelligence… it is very obvious that his memories and therefore his identity have been greatly damaged.

"I am here to take you home.  Your friends and family are waiting for you… you don't remember them, but they remember you and are very eager to see you again.  Would you like to leave this place?  Will you come with me?"

"I don't know 'home' but I don't like it here… I think, yes, I will go with you… but please don't bow and scream… I don't like that very much.  Okay?"

So much pain shines through those dull eyes… weary eyes that make you want to weep just for gazing at them.  "I agree, Harry.  I will not bow and I will not scream.  Can you walk?"

"I don't think so… my legs have not worked in a long time.   They don't move so good.  I can move on my belly though."

Before Harry can demonstrate his belly crawling skills, Snape walks over and gently takes the young man's hands.  They are covered in filth and blood.  His fingers are scraped raw where he has had to drag himself across the floor of his cell.

"Well, as soon as we get home, we can have someone look at you and maybe make you feel better."  Snape wraps Harry in his cloak and picks him up.  The young man was entirely too light and he snuggled into the warmth offered by Snape's body like a small child.

"Okay, I would like that… better is good… better is nice… better is warm… love is better… will I see love when we get there?"

"I think that will be arranged, Harry"

"Okay… I would like that… yawn, I remember love… but I can't remember what he looks like… but I wrote it so I could remember… I am Harry and I am innocent and I must win the war."  Harry's voice got softer and softer as he drifted off to sleep.  The little bit of interaction had exhausted him.

Severus Snape walks too the boat waiting to carry him to shore.  He ignores the Aurors who look at him strangely.  He ignores the wind and spray that buffet his face.  And as he focuses on the broken man who willingly gave of himself so that others may be safe, he ignored the tears streaming down his face.

****

I am in need of a Beta for this story.  If you are interested in the job, please email me or include your email address in your review.

Please review… I hope that there is interest in my story… Thank you for reading.

DrarrySev


	2. Prisoner of Consequence

Harry Potter: Picking Up the Shattered Pieces 

**Disclaimer**:  If you recognize it I do not own it… if you don't recognize it then I probably stole… er borrowed it… and on the off chance that it really is mine then please enjoy as that is the only payment I shall ever receive.

**Summary**:  Harry Potter is found guilty of murder, attempted murder, aiding and abetting a known Dark Wizard, and being in the company of Death Eaters.  He is sentenced to life in Azkaban.  He avoids the Dementer's Kiss, but is put into solitary where he receives no visitors except Dementers and prison medical staff.  It is now 10 years later.  The war is at a stale mate… neither side having the power to win and not willing to risk losing.  The people responsible for the crimes Harry Potter was accused of are captured and Harry Potter will be released.  What remains of the kind, responsible, charismatic leader that Harry was becoming?  How much of the young man that commanded respect… even from his hated potions teacher has lasted 10 years in hell?  SLASH  DM/HP  Mpreg mentioned.

**_}{_**

**Sara – Thank you, I may just have to take you up on your offer.**

Mr. Happy Java Man – The timeline of the story will become more apparent as the plot progresses.  And yes, there are Weasleys in this story and I hope that you will enjoy it anyway.  Sirius is dead sorry.

**Oracale, **Guava‑Juice, **Arwen, **Alostblackcat, **Ray** **- Thanks**

Jonas – Thank you for your kind words and the bookmark.  I am definitely seeing this story through to the end.

**Sheree – You were my first Reveiwer… so thank you very much and the answer to all your questions shall be revealed… keep reading.**

**_}{_**

**A very special thanks to my two remarkable Betas for this chapter:  
Jonas and Sara**

**_}{_**

**Chapter Two: _Prisoner of Consequence_**

Snape arrived at the docks and signed the appropriate paperwork finalizing the release of Harry Potter.  Taking out a portkey, he disappeared… only to reappear in Hogwart's infirmary.  Lying Harry down on a bed in a private room, he touched a necklace around his neck and whispered, "The Phoenix shall rise." Immediately, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy joined him.  Ginny began evaluating his medical status, while the others conferred in low voices.

"Do you have all the necessary paperwork with you?" Snape asked Draco and Ron.

"Yes, I have Power of Attorney regarding all aspects of his medical and psychological treatment as well as custody per his wishes." Draco replied. 

"And I have the court order enforcing said orders... let's just say that being his best friend allowed the judge to expedite the orders for me.  The judge felt so bad that he simply wanted to do anything to help him be comfortable and begin to heal." Ron snorted.

Before they could discuss any further the door burst open revealing Albus Dumbledore, Madame Pompfrey, and Remus Lupin.  As Madame Pompfrey approached the still form on the bed in order to compare notes and assist Ginny Weasley.  They continued scanning and the low murmurs of various healing spells could be heard.  Then Ginny turned and whispered in Madame Pompfrey's ear.  Then they both turned to Snape.

"Severus," Ginny asked, "We need another opinion.  Can everyone else leave for now please?  The necessary people will be notified, but our patient is entitled to his privacy."

As she moved to push everyone out of the rather small room, Albus spoke up, "Now, child.  Do you really think that is necessary?  We are all friends of his and I am sure that he would want those present to be part of any decisions regarding his care."

"Do you have a written request regarding his healthcare choices?" Ginny asked.

"No, of course not as there was no way to anticipate the circumstances of his incarceration.  However, I am the last guardian he had and as such would like to be a part of his recovery." Albus replied, eyes twinkling.

"Does anyone have such documentation?" she asked again turning to the others gathered in the room.

"Yes.  I have power of attorney with detailed instructions regarding his treatment choices for both his physical as well as emotional recovery.  It covers allowed medications, institutions, physicians, authorized personnel, and includes a sketch for both immediate treatment as well as long term treatment.  As you can see it has been properly signed and filed with the proper Ministry Offices." Draco stated stepping forward with a notebook full of paperwork.

"I would like to see that," Albus said.  "Not that I doubt you Draco, but you must admit it is rather questionable for such detailed information regarding his recovery when he had no idea he would be incarcerated in the first place."

"That is where you are mistaken on two counts Headmaster." Ron said.  "Your first mistake was in assuming he did not anticipate that he would be framed for a crime that would result in him being sent to Azkaban.  Your next mistake was stating that you don't doubt Draco.  For if that were true you would never have brought it up.  I know for a fact and have substantial documentation to prove that Harry anticipated many different possible actions on the part of Tommy Boy.  And the papers you are now looking through were to be used if what happened was the path that Tommy chose.  I also have a court order enforcing those orders as well as placing Harry Potter into Draco Malfoy's sole custody.  Any decisions regarding his care, location, and caregivers must be approved by him and him alone."  Turning to Draco, he asked whom he would like to stay in the room.

Draco told him only Ginny, Madame Pompfrey, Severus, and himself.  Ron gently pushed the others out of the room and activated powerful privacy and protection wards on the small room.

In the room Severus and the Medi-witches conferred on Harry's condition.  Draco approached the pale fragile man on the bed.  "Severus how was he?"

"Well, Draco I must say that although the damage is severe there is much cause for hope.  He speaks as a child and there is an innocence that was surprising to say the least.  He has no reliable memories of Hogwarts or us... or I would say much of his life.  His happy and positive memories are so interwoven with the more painful and negative ones that he has no way to put the things he sees and feels into perspective.  Unlike Black who felt guilty although he was actually innocent of the crimes he was accused of... Harry knew on a very deep level that he was innocent and that his very presence in Azkaban was in order to protect Alexandra and you, Draco.  I think that, which is a unique situation for a prisoner there, coupled with his Occlumency skills may be able to explain his current state of mind.  I think that we should treat him as an adult... but with low expectations.  Gentleness and Kindness will be the key.  Also love.  Draco, you need to let him know that you are his love.  He remembers that there is a person that he refers to as love and he knows that person is very very important to him.  But he has no memory of your identity.  I believe that his memories and most of his personality will progress very slowly... but that he somehow keyed them to something.  When if ever he is exposed to that something, he will simply remember everything.  That is why I think his Occlumency skills played a part in it.  I think he locked away himself for protection and left this younger more innocent self-aware.  However, without the key we have no way of knowing how to speed his recovery along."

Turning to Ginny, Draco asked about his medical condition.  Ginny deferred to Madame Pompfrey, "His spinal column has been crushed and there is evidence of physical abuse resulting in several other bones having been broken and healed incorrectly.  We are going to remove those bones and use Skele-grow to replace them.  But his spine is a critical area.  We will need a specialized potion.   The nerves are damaged but not severed.  He needs surgery to carefully realign his spine.  Then the special potions will be injected to encourage both new growth as well as to strengthen the existing bruised tissue."

"Do what you have to do.  He needs to be as healthy as possible because you and I both know that as soon as he recovers or unlocks himself.  He must be ready to fight.  Please keep me updated.  Poppy, please check and make sure that his ability to reproduce has not been damaged in any way.  He was adamant about that.  Oh, will he be able to stay here throughout his recovery?  Albus is not to know anything except what I tell him.  Will being out of the loop cause him to force us to leave?"  Draco asked the room in general.

"Not if it is the opinion of the medical staff that he should stay here.  And I assure you that the three of us agree that he should not be moved.  Just ask the psychologist you have selected and see if she concurs... though if I have to venture a guess, Dr. Granger-Weasely will be able to enumerate an endless list of reasons as to why her patient should not be moved and back it up with more research than Albus Dumbledore would be able to read in a century." Snape said dryly.

Outside the room

"Would anyone care to explain just how Mr. Malfoy of all people wound up with sole custody of Harry!?" Remus Lupin asked incredulously.

"I must say that I too am curious." Albus said. "Mr. Weasley would you care to explain?"

"I am sorry sir, but as an Auror it is my duty to enforce the court order and I am not allowed to divulge any information that is not contained therein.  I will not be able to answer your questions.  I am sorry and I assure you that you will understand... eventually.  Just know that these were Harry's wishes."

"I find that very hard to believe and ask that you explain yourself at once.   You are not just an Auror; you are also a member of the Order.  As such you swore an oath.  I call on that oath now." Albus said firmly.

"Sir, I swore to the Order to give my life, my heart, and my service to the Order of the Phoenix to bring about the end of the Dark Lord and his Dark Wizards.  Nowhere in the oath does it say that I may break other oaths given in order to satisfy your curiosity.  I warn you sir, do not invoke the oath for so trivial a matter, or you may find that it is you, not I, who must suffer the consequences.  Magic will be my judge." Ron replied with a firm and unwavering voice.

"And just what other oaths have you sworn that may be in conflict with the one you first swore to the order." Albus demanded.

"I can answer that."

Ron, Albus, Remus, and Hermione all turned to see who had spoken. Draco and Severus had exited the private room leaving Ginny and Poppy working on Harry.

"Ronald Weasley swore an Oath binding him into service as an Auror.  Before that he swore an Oath binding him into service as member of the Order of the Phoenix.  Both Oaths were sworn for the purpose of bringing and end to Voldemort and his Death Eaters and to help peace reign once again.  But before either of these Oaths, Ronald Weasley swore an Oath to do whatever was necessary to end the reign of the current Dark Lord as well as any future organized threats to the wizarding world.  Said Oath was given for a term of 50 Years.  Only 11 of which have gone by.  He swore that Oath to serve under Harry Potter and his designated Lieutenant.  And he swore it a full 18 months before you requested he join your Order.  Does that satisfy your curiosity Albus?" Draco asked tersely.

"No it simply raises many more questions.  Just who else here has sworn such an oath?"

Sharing some quick glances and after a barely perceptible nod of his head.  Draco motioned for the others to reveal themselves.  Stepping up to stand next to Draco was both Ron and Hermione.  The big surprise came when Severus joined them.  Remus was speechless and a little hurt.

"Remus, before you think that you were excluded please know that Harry agonized for a long time before deciding not to approach you.  You see, the purpose of our group is a bit different than the Order.  And it was never his intention to invite anyone who was already a member of the Order to join his group.  He had to make a couple of exceptions when said person possessed skills or knowledge that let them know of the existence of our group.  And then he made it clear that at no time did he ever expect to place someone into a position where the two oaths would be in conflict.  Please don't think he meant any slight to you, I know for a fact that you are a person that he dearly loves and deeply respects.  He would probably have eventually made our presence and function known... however, due to circumstances beyond his control we all know he was not able to so.  I will inform both you and Albus as soon as it has been determined he can see either of you.  That will probably be much sooner for you Remus, than for you Albus."

Albus was far from pleased from what he learned and his eyes showed that he felt betrayed, not only by this new Oath that people had sworn to Harry, but that Severus had kept it hidden for so long.  He had some thinking to do... if Harry was gathering followers before his arrest... maybe he was not as innocent as he had been led to believe.

"Draco, Severus, get in here now!"  Ginny called from the private room.

They both rushed in as Ron and Hermione stood vigil outside the door.  Together they ensured that no one could gain access to Harry.


	3. Prisoner of Innocense

Harry Potter: Picking Up the Shattered Pieces 

**Disclaimer**:  If you recognize it I do not own it… if you don't recognize it then I probably stole… er borrowed it… and on the off chance that it really is mine then please enjoy as that is the only payment I shall ever receive.

**Summary**:  Harry Potter is found guilty of murder, attempted murder, aiding and abetting a known Dark Wizard, and being in the company of Death Eaters.  He is sentenced to life in Azkaban.  He avoids the Dementer's Kiss, but is put into solitary where he receives no visitors except Dementers and prison medical staff.  It is now 10 years later.  The war is at a stale mate… neither side having the power to win and not willing to risk losing.  The people responsible for the crimes Harry Potter was accused of are captured and Harry Potter will be released.  What remains of the kind, responsible, charismatic leader that Harry was becoming?  How much of the young man that commanded respect… even from his hated potions teacher has lasted 10 years in hell?  SLASH  DM/HP  Mpreg mentioned.

**_}{_**

**_Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed.  I appreciate your input so much.  I hope that all your questions will be answered as the story progresses.  I have a basic outline of the plot… but if there is a suggestion or request, please feel free to make them.  Sincerely, Drarrysev_**__

**_}{_**

**A very special thanks to my two remarkable Betas for this chapter:  
Jonas and Rebelgirl**

**_}{_**

**Chapter Three: _Prisoner of Innocence_**

As Severus and Draco rush into the private room, they are shocked to see Harry convulsing on the bed with Madame Pompfrey and Ginny desperately trying to hold him still.  "It seems like he is having a vision." The nurse exclaimed.

"Indeed." Severus agrees as he joins them in restraining Harry.  "I assume we will need to keep him as still as possible to prevent further damage to his back?" He asks the Medi-witches.  They both quickly nod their heads.  "Draco, come hold his hands and listen to what he says."

"No, no! Fools!  Did you think to hide this from me Lucius?  How was it possible to lose the only two Death Eaters who know of Potter's innocence?  I ordered you to eliminate those involved!  Not obliviate, you idiot! CRUCIO! Ow ow ow please d-don't be b-bad any more… I hurt with you b-be nice, be g-good please… please no more s-screaming…" Harry continued to scream and mumble for another hour, but no actual words could be heard.  When the vision was finally over his body went limp except for the occasional tremble.

Madame Pompfrey cast a spell to keep him paralyzed until she was ready to perform the necessary surgery that would hopefully heal his injured back and spinal column… if the surgery did not work he may never walk unaided again.  The four gathered gazed at Harry in silence, the truth of his condition slowly sinking into each of their hearts and minds.  Harry was not only physically devastated but also emotionally and mentally.  Each one vowed that they would do whatever was necessary to aid the man to whom they had sworn their loyalty and their lives.  They gazed at him, each lost in their own thoughts.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and gasped in pain at the bright lights.  Closing his eyes tightly, he heard the voice from before, "Harry, its okay now… it's not so bright.  Can you open your eyes again?"  With this, Severus was awarded with a pair of dull green eyes.  His heart clenched once again at the difference between those eyes and the ones he remembered from ten years ago.

Harry looked around the room at each person.  He glanced at Draco, Ginny, and Madame Pompfrey but there was no recognition in his glances.  He looked at Severus as tears started to fall.  "Is this home? Home is better… but I can't move… why can't I move?  Was I bad?  Why am I so mean to the dark men in my dreams?  Am I a mean person?  I don't mean it… I try to stop them but they bow and scream.  I don't like screaming very much.  Who are you?  I can't remember.  I remember some things I wrote them so I could remember…" His eyes scan the walls of the room before widening in panic.  "Where are the words?  The words are important… I have to remember… I have to remember… but the words are gone… make them come back please, please make them come back!"  His voices raising in hysteria as more tears streaked down his face.

Draco paled as Harry spoke… he wasn't sure he could do this but one glance at the pain and panic in those green eyes and he grabbed Harry's hand before Severus could speak.  "Harry… Sshh… it's going to be all right… we won't let you forget.  Look at me, Harry… that's right… now take a deep breath and let it out."

"I am Harry?"

"Yes, you are Harry."

"I am Harry.  And you are… you are…"

"Harry, this is Love… remember Love?" Severus spoke up.

"Yes! Yes, I remember love… I wrote it on the walls so I could remember… I am sorry I forgot what you looked like, but the cold ones come and you go away… but I wrote it and I remember… I am Harry… I am innocent… Remember Love… I must win war… see so I do remember." Harry smiled at Draco, but his smile gave way to a puzzled frown.  "How come I can't move… my legs don't move so good, but never this bad before."

"Harry these nice ladies had to make it so you couldn't move because we want to fix your legs for you." Draco explained in a gentle voice.

"Oh, thank you nice ladies.  The mean man said you might make me better… better is good… so you are good."  Harry turned to Severus, "I think I like it here… here is better… please don't take me back to the cold place."

Severus knelt by the side of the bed and took Harry's other hand into his own.  Looking directly into Harry's eyes he spoke in a very serious voice. "Harry, I promise you.  You will not go back to the cold place ever again.  You can stay with Draco… He is the Love that you remember.  Ginny and Poppy will help to make you feel better and try to fix your legs so they work as well… they are the nice ladies.  There will be others here that will help you too.  You are not alone anymore and will never be alone again.  I know that I was mean before, but I will not be mean anymore.  I want you to get better too.  My name is Severus"

"Sev'rus… Snape! Okay.  You are not mean anymore… and you promised no bowing or screaming.  You are nice now and you took me away from the cold place… I think I will keep you.  But… could you p-please p-put my writing on the walls for me?  I can't move so I can't do it… and I don't have anymore wet stuff to draw with because you didn't hurt me.  I have to remember my words, I have to… would you please write them?"

Severus stood and took out his wand.  A few muttered words and a wave of his wand and Harry's precious words… in Harry's own handwriting appeared on the walls… just as he remembered from Harry's cell.

"Th-thank you, S-s-s… do I call you Snape like when you were mean… or do I call you Sev'rus like when you were bowing?  I want to remember… could you… could you write your name on the wall for me?  And … and put D-draco's name next to Love for me… oh, and the nice ladies' too so I can remember … I … I … don't remember so good without my words… I used to touch them and they would make me smile."

Once again, a few words and wand movements later, Severus had done as Harry asked.  He also put pictures next to each name to help Harry remember.  He added Hermione and Ron to the wall as well.  "Harry, here are some of the people who want to help you…  I put them here so you would know you were safe with them. Okay?"

"Okay."  Turning to Draco, Harry smiled shyly.  "I want to touch your face, Love.  Please."  Draco smiled, "Of course… you can touch me when ever you want."  He lifted Harry's hand and placed it on own cheek.  He closed his eyes and relished the feel of Harry on his skin.  He had missed this touch for so long.  A single tear fell from his eye and hit Harry's hand.

"Don't cry… I'm sorry… I"

"No, Harry, don't be sorry… that is a happy tear… I am so happy to see you and touch you and hear you again that I just couldn't hold it inside."  Draco gently kissed the palm of Harry's hand.

"Oh, 'kay.  I'm tired… I'm gonna sleep now 'kay?"

"Yes, Harry, you sleep now."  Draco leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead.  He sat in the chair next to the bed still holding Harry's hand.  "I will be here, you are not alone."

Harry's eyes closed and he slipped into his first restful sleep in over ten years… with a small smile on his face.


	4. Albus Dumbledore

Harry Potter: Picking Up the Shattered Pieces

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it I do not own it… if you don't recognize it then I probably stole… er borrowed it… and on the off chance that it really is mine then please enjoy as that is the only payment I shall ever receive.

**Summary**: Harry Potter is found guilty of murder, attempted murder, aiding and abetting a known Dark Wizard, and being in the company of Death Eaters. He is sentenced to life in Azkaban. He avoids the Dementer's Kiss, but is put into solitary where he receives no visitors except Dementers and prison medical staff. It is now 10 years later. The war is at a stale mate… neither side having the power to win and not willing to risk losing. The people responsible for the crimes Harry Potter was accused of are captured and Harry Potter will be released. What remains of the kind, responsible, charismatic leader that Harry was becoming? How much of the young man that commanded respect… even from his hated potions teacher has lasted 10 years in hell? SLASH DM/HP Mpreg mentioned.

_**

* * *

**_

I apologize for the long wait. I will do my best to update in a more timely manner.

_**Sincerely, Drarrysev**_

**

* * *

**

This chapter has not been beta'd in order to get it uploaded more quickly. Please forgive any errors that you may find.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: _Albus Dumbledore_

Albus Dumbledore was not having a very good day. In fact, he had not been having a very good decade. Ten years ago he lost his weapon, the only weapon that could end this war. He had spent years molding this weapon. He had allowed things to happen to Harry that he would never have allowed under other circumstances. He needed Harry to be malleable. He needed Harry to be brave and compassionate. He needed Harry to take on the mantle of Hero and give hope to the wizarding world. But most importantly, he needed Harry to be under his firm control. It was the only way to ensure that though Harry was powerful, he would never walk the path that Tom Riddle had so many years before.

Ten years ago Albus Dumbledore was sure he had lost the boy forever. He had somehow been lost to the Dark Arts right under his nose. He had been witnessed by many people using the unforgiveables. Harry had killed innocents. Albus had hoped that Harry would be able to exonerate himself and had pushed for a trial, mindful that Sirius Black himself had been denied such an opportunity to tell the truth. But the boy had disappointed him. Harry had refused to take veritaserum and testify on his own behalf. He had claimed that the evidence should speak for itself. And it had. He had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, in solitary confinement.

But the boy had been innocent. Albus had been overjoyed. A bit guilty perhaps, but overjoyed nonetheless. He had planned on resuming his place as mentor and kind grandfatherly presence in the poor boys life. He needed to get his weapon back. But somehow his careful plans are all at risk now. Draco Malfoy had somehow gotten custody of the Boy Who Lived. This was unacceptable. Draco's influence was not something to be encouraged. Draco came from a known dark family. His own father was a Death Eater. And though Draco had refused the Dark Mark, he was not fighting on the side of the Light. Instead he had declared himself Neutral and had devoted himself to conquering the business world. He had created great wealth for himself. Harry and Draco were school rivals, so Albus knew that this was some sort of plot, he just needed to figure it out.

Most surprising was this group.

_**Ron Weasely**_ was an Auror. He had pursued his dream in a search for justice. He had never believed his friend guilty and had hoped that by serving in law enforcement he would find the ones truly guilty for the crimes that Harry had been convicted. The irony of it all is... that it worked. He had indeed caught the Death Eaters responsible and had done everything he could to get Harry declared innocent as quickly as possible. Ron loved Harry like a brother. Ron hated Draco Malfoy with a passion. Ron was in some sort of secret society in which Draco was a leader. It made no sense.

**_Hermione Granger-Weasley_** was a licensed mind healer. She specialized in helping those who suffered from great trauma. She was especially well known for her ground breaking work with the victims of Cruciatus who had lost their minds to the curse. She had been remarkably successful. Her most celebrated accomplishment was the improvement to Frank and Alice Longbottom. Though they were by no means cured, they were able to stay lucid and to communicate with others for hours at a time. She was married to Ron and she too had never believed that Harry was guilty. She had been a victim of much hateful taunting from Draco Malfoy... and yet she too was apparently in this secret society.

**_Ginny Weasely_**. She was a healer. She had expressed interest in becoming a medi-witch while she was still in school. She had apprenticed under Poppy Pompfrey for two years after graduating Hogwarts. After several more years of training she had achieved her goal. She was a full fledged Healer. She had been in love with Harry since she was a small girl. That she would set everything aside to rush to his side the moment he was free was understandable. Albus was sure that given time, she would be the perfect wife for his wayward Hero. She was a pureblood, so that would satisfy the older families. She was from a family with strong ties to the Light. Her family was also known for being very fertile so an Heir to the Potter line would not be difficult to obtain. She also had a deep seated hatred of Tom Riddle from her possession of his Diary. She was easily manipulated and her fiery temper would help keep Harry in line once he was healthy again. She would do anything to keep Harry safe... yes, she would prove most useful.

_**Poppy Pompfrey**_. She too would be useful. Neither her nor Ginny has spoken much about Harry during the past ten years. Albus suspected that it was due to great disappointment. Both women had invested so much time and emotion into the boy that they were in shock when he turned Dark. Now that they know the truth, the two of them would be instrumental in getting Harry well... and in helping him to forgive the rest of the wizarding world for his incarceration.

_**Remus Lupin**_. Remus would prove especially useful. He looked at Harry as a son. He was devastated to learn of Harry's treachery and was just as devastated when he learned that Harry was, in fact, not guilty. He would do whatever was necessary to protect his 'cub' and would be a great ally to remove Harry from the questionable clutches of Draco Malfoy.

_**Severus Snape**_. The man had betrayed him. Albus knew he should never have trusted him as much as he had done. Once a traitor always a traitor. That he was involved explained how Ron and Hermione were fooled. Severus was a cunning spy. He must have convinced the two Gryffindors somehow. They would not have otherwise become involved with one such as Draco Malfoy. Severus could not be allowed to have any influence over Harry. Who knew what nefarious plans Severus had with Harry in mind.

As Albus Dumbledore sat staring at the fire his thoughts finally slowed. He knew that his first order of business was getting Remus, Ginny, and Poppy together to discuss what was best for Harry. And what was best for Harry was to be removed from the care of his current caregiver and placed back under Albus' control. The fate of the wizarding world would be determined by the actions of Harry Potter and Albus was committed to seeing that his weapon would do just what he needed it to do. He moved to his desk and began making plans.


End file.
